


Mediator

by triberghexe241



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triberghexe241/pseuds/triberghexe241
Summary: (Y/N) Hargrove went unnoticed when they first arrived in Hawkins with their other siblings. That was until Steve Harrington asks her out one day





	1. Under the Radar

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I’m knocking out some requests (which i take over on tumblr @ fuckmeupsteveharrington)!! I loosely based Billy and the reader’s relationship off mine and my brother’s so yeah in my mind, Billy played D&D when he was a tween. Hope this is okay!

You’d managed to fly under the radar completely once you arrived at Hawkins High. The buzz was more prominent around your twin brother, Billy. You gagged every time the girls in your classes would talk about that new bad boy from California. You frowned every time the guys in your classes would talk about how much an ass he was, they were right but he was still your brother. You loved your brother but since your guys’ dad had married Susan he’d been a dick and it only got worse when you guys picked up and moved from the coast to the middle of nowhere in Indiana. He was an ass to you, an ass to Max. You tried to be a mediator with them but between Billy’s rage and Max’s snark, it was tough. You jumped as someone leaned against the locker next to you. Steve Harrington. King Steve, he was more commonly called; you knew him as your brother’s number one enemy. Billy had been him back your guys’ high school, now the pair were fighting to be King of Hawkins High.   
“You’re new.” Steve smiled at you. You had to admit, Steve was cute. Messy hair and a charming smile. “I’m Steve, you are?”   
“(Y/N).” You said casually.   
“Ah, (Y/N), what brings you to Hawkins?” Steve asked.   
“Dad got a new job.” You shrugged and closed your locker, walking towards the exit. Steve walked with you.   
“Could I treat you to a milkshake or something?” Steve asked.   
You chuckled and held your books a little tighter to your chest, “Sure.”  
“Now sounds okay?” He smiled at you.   
“Now sounds great.” You nodded and went out to Steve’s car with him.

You and Steve chatted. He talked about some of the local kids he babysat from time to time, chuckling as he spoke candidly about how much of a snot Max could be sometimes, how they were all nerds that loved D&D and arcade games.   
“I still have no idea how to play it honestly.” He said in reference to the newest campaign they’d started.   
“My brother and I played when we were younger. Maybe I could help you out?” you offered.   
“You have a brother?” Steve asked. “Older or younger?”   
“We’re the same age.” You chuckled.   
Steve thought for a moment and you laughed when it hit him, “Oh my god, you’re Billy and Max’s sister.”   
“That I am.” You nodded.  
“I called Max an asshole,” Steve said more to himself than to you.   
“It’s okay, she can be an asshole sometimes. Happens with our family dynamic.” You said. You looked at the time. “Speaking of family, I need to get home before our dad and Susan.”  
“I’ll give you a ride.” Steve nodded and paid for your milkshakes before getting up. The drive to your house was quiet, save for the radio crackling in and out.   
“Well, thanks.” You said as you got out, you shut the door and started to head up your lawn.   
“Hey! (Y/N)!” Steve called after you. You turned around and walked back to his car, leaning in the open window slightly. “I’d love to take you out again.” He smiled.   
“Yeah, Steve, maybe.” You smiled coyly before going inside. The door had just clicked shut when your brother walked over to you.   
“Harrington?” He asked.   
“He’s an alright guy, Billy.” You said, your brother shook his head and you rolled your eyes. “Max!” You called as you walked down the hall. “Did you have dinner?”   
“The brat isn’t here,” Billy said as he picked up his dumbbells.   
“For fuck’s sake, didn’t you pick her up?” You asked, obviously annoyed.   
“She’s 13.” He shrugged.   
“Yeah, but you know dad is gonna be pissed!” You raised your voice ever so slightly and your brother just shrugged. “Goddammit.” You muttered and walked out the front door, you grabbed your old bike and hopped on it; clicking on the light as you pushed yourself away from the porch to search for your stepsister.


	2. Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: Abuse, Slurs and Violence this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all asked! So here we go! Who’s ready for some *Jean-Ralphio voice* DRAAAAMAAA? Did you guys think I could write a multi-part thing that was sunshine and rainbows? Haha. Sorry, no.

You were pissed, biking in the dark towards Hawkins. Cursing the fact that your house was so far out of town. Max was either at the movie theatre or the arcade. At least that’s what you hoped. You knew by now your dad and Susan were home and as always Billy was putting up with dad’s rage. You leaned your bike against the light post outside of the movie theatre. A good thing about Hawkins was that the town was so small, everyone knew everyone. You walked to the box office simply asking if Max had come in recently with her friends, she hadn’t. You thanked the box runner and hopped back on your bike heading toward the arcade. You spotted her friend’s bikes in the rack and figured that meant she was inside. You walked in and sure enough she was standing with her friends, all of them crowded around the machine. You walked over and leaned on the side of the cabinet.   
“Who’s got the best score so far?” You asked the party in general.  
“Lucas.” Max answered casually. “Wait, why are you here?”  
“Check the time lately?” You asked her. She looked over her shoulder.   
“Shit.” She muttered.   
“Yeah, come on. Your mom is probably freaking out.” You said. Your approach with her differed drastically from Billy’s then again Billy took the front of your dad’s anger. Max said goodnight to her friends and grabbed her board. “You already ate, yeah?” You asked her as the two of you walked towards the door.   
“No,” She said.   
“Max, it’s 8 o’clock at night, have you been at the arcade since school got out?” You chuckled slightly.   
“Dustin beat my score, I had to fix it.” She said as you grabbed your bike from the rack. You rolled your eyes.  
“Let’s go grab some cheese fries yeah?” You offered and Max nodded. “I’m gonna call home and let them know…” You told her and went to the payphone outside the arcade.   
“Hello?” Susan answered.   
“Hey, Susan. Maxine got caught up with some project at her friend’s house, we’re gonna grab some food but we’ll be home soon.” You told your stepmother. You cringed upon hearing your father yelling at Billy in the background.   
“Oh, excellent, thank you dear.”   
“Yeah, no problem Susan.” You said and hung up before walking with your stepsister to the diner a few buildings away.   
“I don’t get why you guys have to babysit me.” Max said as you two were picking at the massive plate of cheese fries you’d ordered.   
“New town.” You shrugged. “And our dad’s been like this for a bit, I couldn’t go anywhere without Billy for a while not til I was 16.”   
“That was like 2 years ago.” Max scoffed.   
“Oh, I’m aware, kid.” You chuckled. “He’s also just trying to make you and Billy bond.”   
“Yeah, that’s going so well.” Max rolled her eyes. “He’s an asshole.”   
You sighed, “I know, Max, I know.”   
“Well, if it isn’t two of my favorite Californians!” Steve announced and slid into the booth next to you. You let out a laugh as Max made what you could only describe as a sound of disgust and annoyance.  
“Hey, Steve.” You smiled at him.  
“Late night girl time?” He asked.   
“Do you hear yourself talk?” Max asked and got up from the table. “So annoying.” She shook her head as she sat at the counter.   
“Man, your siblings adore me.” Steve chuckled sarcastically.   
“Rough day…” You paused. “Week…” You paused again. “Past couple years?” You chuckled lightly at yourself. You finished your cola and looked at the clock on the wall, it was nearly 9:30 by now. You sighed. “We gotta go, Steve.” you gently poked his ribs to make him move. He slid out of the booth.   
“You two gonna be okay walking?” He asked.   
You shrugged, “I got my bike, she’s got her board. We’ll be fine.”   
“I can give you a ride, that road is pretty dangerous in the dark.” He offered. “I’m sure your bike will fit in my trunk.” He added with a smile.   
“Uh, yeah, you know what sure.” You shrugged and put money on the table for you and your stepsister’s meal. “Let’s go, Mad Max.” You said ruffling her hair as you walked by her. She grumbled but obliged as she followed you and Steve out to his car. He grabbed your bike and stuck it in his trunk as much as it would fit. Max got in the back with her board in her lap as you and Steve got in the front. As soon as Steve had parked in front of your house, Max was out of the car and into the house. “She’s just a ball of fire I swear, a miniature less pissed version of Billy.” You said mostly to yourself as you walked back to the trunk.   
“Are you the only sane one?” Steve chuckled as he set your bike down.   
“Peacekeeper.” You shrugged. “Thanks for the ride, by the way. I’ll see you at school tomorrow?”   
“Yeah.” He smiled and leaned against his trunk. You chuckled and walked your bike back up to its usual spot, leaning it back against the house. You waved to Steve before going inside, feeling the tension in the house instantly. Susan stood in the kitchen, holding Max by her shoulders. Billy and your father stood in the hall ahead of you. Your brother looked exhausted and pissed. Your father looked enraged.   
“Who was that?” Your father asked.   
“Steve?” You asked.   
“The boy who just dropped you off.” Your father clarified his previous question as he stepped forward.  
“Steve,” You nodded, “He’s a friend from school, wanted to make sure Max and I got home safe.” Your father sucked his teeth and you glanced to Billy, your brother was looking past you and out the front window.   
“Are you sleeping with Steve?” Your father asked.   
“What? No.” You couldn’t help but laugh slightly.  
“Don’t lie to me, (Y/N).” He said.   
“I’m not, Steve’s just my frie-” You right cheek burned your sentence cut short by the slap that came from your father. You held your cheek. Susan and Max were no longer in the kitchen, and Billy was looking at you apologetically but remained in the same spot he’d been standing when you’d came in.   
“I won’t have both my children ruining my name in this town. Your brother is already a faggot, I don’t need a whore for a daughter.” Your father said. “Now are you going to be spending time with Steve?”   
“No sir.” You could barely muster a whisper.   
“I’m sorry, what?” Your father asked.   
“No sir.” You cracked out through the tears that had welled in your eyes.   
“Good.” He said and walked away from you and Billy.


	3. Stay Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just angst. So much angst. 
> 
> Warnings: Language, violence

You hugged yourself as you sat in the backseat of Billy’s car, him and Max screaming at each other for the events of last night. You didn’t even try to step in this time, you just started out the back of the seat in front of you. The slap from last night had left a light bruise, you covered it as best as you could but it was still visible underneath the cover-up. 

“(Y/N)!” Your brother said a bit louder, you looked up at him. Surprised to see you guys had arrived at Hawkins High and Max was already out of the car skating towards the middle school. 

“Sorry.” You muttered and pushed the seat in front of you forward and got out. 

“Stay away from, Harrington,” Billy said and you just nodded. He walked off towards the field. You didn’t even bother wondering what he was going to do with his day as you headed towards your locker. Steve was leaning against the wall next to it, no doubt waiting for you. You sighed and went back outside, sitting on one of the benches out front and waiting for the bell to ring. Third period came and you kept your head down, more so than you did in your first two classes. Steve was in this class. You’d heard your father on the phone with the principal this morning, requesting that teachers make sure you and Steve didn’t interact. The door opened and you glanced up, surprised to see your brother walk in. He sat in his usual seat in the back. Steve came in just before the bell. Whoever usually sat next to you wasn’t here, leaving a vacant seat to your left. You looked to the board as Steve sat next to you. 

“Hey, you okay?” He asked. You wanted to answer him, but you didn’t. You stared straight ahead, the bell rang. “(Y/N?)” Steve leaned over to you slightly.

“Mr. Harrington, class has started.” Mrs. Haann said. Steve sat back up and looked towards the board. You focused on the class as best as you could, Steve anxiously tapping his pencil and glancing over at you periodically wasn’t helping. The page you’d opened for notes was still blank by the end of class, none of the lesson had been retained. Heavy footsteps approaching made you look over your shoulder as you were packing up. 

“Let’s go.” Your brother said. He was practically blocking Steve from getting up. You nodded and zipped up your backpack, slinging it over one shoulder as you stood up. Billy followed as you walked towards the door. 

“Hey (Y/N),” Steve said as he stood up, again you ignored him. You ignored your brother turning around and shoving him back. 

“Don’t fucking talk to her, Harrington.” Billy spat at him. At the end of the day, you grabbed the rest of your books from your locker quickly. Billy had disappeared again and you were trying to get away from your locker before Steve showed up. From there you had no idea what to do, wait at your brother’s car? Go to the middle school and find Max? You slammed your locker shut as you heard Steve call your name from down the hall. You walked quickly towards the parking lot, praying that Billy was at his car. You cursed under your breath when you saw his car closed and empty, your brother not in sight. Steve caught up with you. 

“What’s going on?” He asked. “Did I do something?” 

“Steve, no you didn’t.” You said and gripped your books. “I just can’t…” 

“What did your brother threaten to kick my ass?” He chuckled. You didn’t even crack a smile and Steve frowned. 

“No, it’s not that. I just can’t talk to you.” Your eyes hadn’t left the ground as you spoke to him. 

“What? Why?” He asked. You saw your brother’s boots walk up behind Steve and looked up as Billy grabbed his shoulder and turned him around, landing a hard hit on his jaw. 

“Didn’t I tell you not to fucking talk to her?” Billy yelled as Steve stumbled back slightly. 

“Billy, don’t!” You yelled as your brother went to punch Steve again. Billy looked to you. “Don’t.” You pleaded. 

“Look, man, I don’t wanna fight you,” Steve said and held up his hands. Billy grabbed Steve by the collar of his jacket and shoved him against the car that was parked next to his. 

“I see you talking to my sister again and I will kill you, Harrington,” Billy said. 

“Billy.” You attempted to shove his shoulder back, not that it did much. 

“Stay out of this, (Y/N).” Billy snapped at you. Billy let go of Steve and turned around, you stepped back a bit so he could unlock the passenger door of his car. 

“Hey Billy,” Steve said. Billy let out a scoff and turned around. Steve punched him quick. 

“Kick his ass, Steve!” You heard one of Max’s friends yell from behind you.

“Kick his ass!” Max added as you turned around to look at them. 

“What are you doing?” You asked her in a harsh whisper. 

“Someone said Billy and Steve were fighting.” She shrugged. Billy and Steve’s fight moved to the center of the parking lot as a crowd gathered around them, Max and her friends pushed to the front and you followed. You could hear Nancy Wheeler yelling at Steve to stop as you yelled at your brother to do that same. The principal and a couple teachers pushed through the crowd, the teachers pulled the two boys apart. 

“You two.” The principal pointed to you and Billy. “And you.” He pointed to Steve. “My office now.” The principal grabbed Steve’s shoulder and lead him there. 

“Stay here, Max.” You told her and hoped for this to be one of the days she listened to you. You followed your brother and the gym teacher to the office. 

“Take a seat.” The principal said as you and Billy walked in. Steve was already slumped in one of the chairs. Billy took the middle chair and you sat in the last one. The principal pinched the bridge if his nose. “Now Mr. Hargrove, this is your third offense.” 

“Harrington needs to stay away from (Y/N).” Billy interrupted. 

“While I’m aware of that, you are still receiving Saturday detention for the rest of the month.” He said. 

“Wait what?” Steve asked and sat up, “Why can’t I talk to (Y/N)?” 

“Had you come in this morning like I asked you to, you would know that (Y/N)’s parents have requested you leave her alone. Teachers will not be partnering you two in classes and any classes you have with her, you need to leave her alone.” The principal explained. “With this fight now, you’ll be serving lunch detention for the rest of the week.” The principal looked to you. “You as well, (Y/N), in separate rooms of course. Now you two go.” The principal waved towards you and Billy. You two got up and returned to the parking lot. Max was gone.

“Swear to God.” You mumbled as you and Billy got in his car. “Arcade.” You muttered as he pulled out of the school parking lot.


End file.
